


Destiny Fulfilled

by waiting4amadmanwithabox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4amadmanwithabox/pseuds/waiting4amadmanwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Arthur and the Knights are captured by Morgause and Morgana, and Merlin is forced to trade Emyrs’s identity for Arthur’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Fulfilled

Merlin groaned as he looked around. As usual, Arthur and the Knights had charged head long into danger, just in time to be captured by Morgana. He, of course, went along with them because as Arthur’s secret protector, he had to be there. Now of course, he, along with the rest of the group, were watching Morgana and Morgause as they prowled around them. The Knights and Arthur were chained, and Merlin was tied with ropes. Obviously the two witches thought he was less dangerous than the others. Unfortunately, the chains holding the others were magic proof, so he was stuck.

“I think, dear sister, we should have a little...amusement....Revenge for Arthur’s treatment of our kind?” Morgause smirked wickedly. Merlin snorted. The two had obviously discussed what they we do if they caught them, and they clearly already had a clear plan in mind.

Morgana smiled back. “The beaducwealm bismergléow spell, I assume?”

Merlin stifled a gasp. Beaducwealm bismergléow was a spell to cause extremely violent lust in a person towards one specific victim. The first part of the spell was cast on the victim to be assaulted and the second part could be cast on as many men as wanted. All of the victims of the second part of the spell would feel uncontrollable urges to dominate and rape the victim. Most victims died. Merlin tried to conceal his horror and knowledge of the spell, while the rest of the Knights and Arthur just stared at Morgana, confused.

“Of course, dear sister.” Morgause replied. ‘But whom do you want to be the host?”

Morgana grinned. “My dear brother, of course.” She purred. Merlin jerked in horror. If Arthur was violated by magic in such a way, he would never forgive magic, and Albion would never be united. There was only one way to stop that.

“No!” He yelled, effectively ending the conversation between the two High Priestesses, and causing all heads to turn to him. He swallowed, already dreading his next words. “I’ll do it.”

Morgana threw back her head and laughed. “Oh, little Merlin, do you even know what this spell is?”

“Of course I do.” Merlin replied. “And I know the power it will bring you, should the host have power. Therefore I offer you a trade. Spare Arthur from both sides of the spell, and you shall have Emrys as the host.” He raised his chin defiantly as he stared Morgana down.

Morgana laughed harder. “You don’t have the power to barter for Emrys of all people. You, a servant boy!”

“But you’re wrong.” Merlin spoke firmly. “I have the power to give Emrys completely to you, but you will be held by your word.”

“Oh? How so?” Morgause cocked her head questionly.

“I will not tell you until you swear an oath.” Merlin said.

“How do we know you won’t trick us?” Morgana spoke.

“Because the terms of the oath would be simple, and binding. Swear to spare Arthur from any part of the beaducwealm bismergléow, and release him and the Knights back to Camelot, alive, and unharmed, except what harm they cause themselves during the spell. Allow them to return to Camelot unhindered, and in exchange, you shall have Emrys for the host, and to do with what you want after.”

Morgana and Morgause stared at Merlin for a long while, and then turned to each other. Finally Morgause nodded. 

“If you swear to provide Emrys, then we will swear to abide by your conditions.”

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted. “You don’t have the right to negotiate for another man! And who is this Emrys fellow anyway?”

Merlin turned to him. “I do have the power to negotiate for Emrys. And as for who he is, he is the most powerful sorcerer ever to live, and the man prophesied to be Morgana’s destiny and her doom.” Arthur just stared, then turned away. Merlin turned back to the women.

“Swear your oath first.” He stated calmly.

“Very well,” Morgause nodded. She turned to Morgana, and they spoke together.

“I, Morgana, I, Morgause, Priestess of the Old Religion, High Priestess of the Old Religion, swear to uphold the conditions set forth by Merlin, in exchange for the Sorcerer Emrys, to be a host to the beaducwealm bismergléow, and to be retained after. So I swear on my magic and my honor.” Merlin nodded satisfied, and all eyes swung to him as he prepared to speak his oath.

“I, Merlin Emrys” Morgana, Morgause and company stifled a gasp. “Son of Balinor, Last of the Dragonlords, and Warlock swear by my magic and mine honor to uphold the conditions agreed upon in exchange for my hosting of the spell beaducwealm bismergléow, and handing of myself over afterwards to Morgana Pendragon, Priestess of the Old Religion, and Morgause, High Priestess of the Old Religion, till death or their release. This so I swear on my magic and mine honor, so mote it be.”

“So Mote it Be!” The two Priestesses echoed, and golden magic flowed around the three, binding them into their pact. As soon as it had faded, Morgana shrieked. 

“YOU’RE EMRYS?” She yelled at Merlin. “You, a sorcerer, the sorcerer to destroy all my plans! The one to thwart me at every turn! How can you be Emrys?”

“It was my destiny.” Merlin sighed. ‘My destiny to protect Arthur and see him onto the throne of Camelot. He is the Once and Future King, and so I protect him.”

“But he led attacks on Druid camps and let his father execute hundreds of our kind!” Morgana protested.

“He helped Mordred escape, and he followed his father, and King’s orders! You cannot fault him for that!” Merlin responded heatedly.

“But you are the reason all magic has failed to harm the Pendragon family?” Morgause questioned.

Merlin raised his head high. “I am. Now, can we start the beaducwealm bismergléow? I would prefer to get this over with, and Arthur and the Knights safely back to Camelot.”

Morgana and Arthur stared at Merlin. “That’s the reason you didn’t include yourself in the negotiations. You expected to remain behind, as torture fodder for them!” Arthur pointed to the Priestesses.

Morgana spoke. ‘For all of my hatred for Knights and chivalry, I will grant thee one concession, Emrys. You are truly a brave man.”

“Now hang on,” Arthur interjected. “What the hell is this spell you are talking about anyway?”

“Well, since it’s not being cast on you, you hardly need to know, do you?” Morgause replied. “You can watch. Emrys, here.” She gestured to a spot in the middle of the clearing in which they were, and Merlin stood and approached there, after snapping his bonds with a spell. He knelt in the dirt and nodded at Morgause. 

“Begin.” And she did, chanting low sounds and crooning as she walked in circles round him. As the last crescendo of the chant echoed, Merlin arched his back and screamed in agony. She smirked. He stared up at her. “You and I both know that wasn’t necessary.” She smiled back.

“Oh, but it was.” Stalking over to the Knights, she circled them, singing another low chant, watching in glee as they struggled to loosen their bonds. She cackled as they began to fight and Merlin knew that they were not fighting to escape, they were fighting to get to him. She finished the last note, and smirked at Merlin as she cast a spell to vanish their bonds. They surged forward in a great wave towards him, tearing at his clothes, stripping him naked, and he screamed as he felt the blunt head of someone’s cock shove into him without preparation or lubrication. Another of the Knights took advantage of his open mouth and shoved their cock down his throat, leaving him gagging around the violently thrusting organ. Soon, yet it felt like so long, the Knight in his arse stiffened and came, pulling out to make room for another one. The entrance was just as rough, just as painful as the first, but the fucking was eased slightly by the come left in his hole. He locked his jaw and tried not to scream as the cock down his throat was removed and someone slapped him across the face as hard as they could. 

Arthur watched the events unfold in horror. He had had no idea that when Merlin was negotiating himself as a host for some spell that he meant this. This, travesty, this torture. He had seen rapes before, he was a Knight after all, and had been in battles, but this was far more violent than anything, and he had a feeling that Merlin had known it would be. Leon and Gawaine had finished, pulled out and were now collapsed on the ground, staring at Merlin in horror. Apparently the effects wore off as soon as they had come to completion. Morgause noticed the two, and with a wave of her hand, sent them flying, chained, next to Arthur.

“That, that, that is what the spell made us do?” Gawaine spoke in horror. Arthur nodded. “I’ve, I’ve raped my best friend. My god how could this happen?!”

“Merlin understands.” Arthur spoke softly. “After all, he negotiated that he would be the host, not me. He knew what he was getting himself into.” He stopped as a piercing scream came from Merlin and they turned to see that Percival and Bors had forced their way into his arse at the same time. Percival was a large man by himself, and Bors was nothing to scoff at either, so after forcing both of their cocks into Merlin, the boy had his back arched in pain, screaming, as blood ran down his legs.

“Poor little Merlin!” Morgana taunted. “Does it hurt? The great and mighty Emrys can’t take a little pain that he asked for?” She hissed the last part, and with great effort, Merlin turned to her.

“I would like to see you take two cocks up your ass and keep quiet. Shut up Morgana, it is only because of my oath I am not putting an end to this, and killing you!”

Her smirk fell and she turned away, crossing her arms. 

The violence continued for another hour. By the time all the Knights were free of the curse, Merlin was lying on his back on the ground, blood pouring down his chest, from bites on his neck, shoulders and chest, and crimson stains on his arse and thighs. His right arm was broken, along with several obviously broken ribs. He had not fought, nor used his magic to save himself or lessen the pain. Loath they were to admit it; both Morgause and Morgana were impressed. Most amazingly though, he was still conscious. 

Shaking, he lifted his head, and roared out words to the sky. “O draca, híere mín intinga ond cuman tó mec beinnan mín endetíma et beaducwealm!” * He collapsed against the round and beckoned to Morgana and Morgause. Cautiously, both approached. 

“Please,” He whispered. “I have given myself to you, and through the beaducwealm bismergléow even shared my powers. I know you will uphold your oath.” 

Morgause spoke. “We are Priestesses of the Old Religion, we will keep our vow.” She raised her voice slightly. “You are dying, have you any last requests?”

Merlin took a deep breath. “Send Arthur and the Knights over here. I wish to speak to them. And when Kilgharrah arrives, allow him to approach.” Morgause nodded and beckoned to the Knights and Arthur, causing their chains to fall away. Slowly the Knights approached, while Arthur sprinted to achieve Merlin’s side.

“Merlin!” He sunk to his knees by the dying warlock.

“Arthur. You will be a great King. Promise me-“ His voice broke and he went into a fit of coughing.

“Promise you what? Anything!” Arthur spoke.

“Promise me you will stop the persecution of magic. Not all of us are evil. Judge the person based on their actions, not on their magic.” Merlin grasped at Arthur’s hands. “And become the King you were meant to be. Become a Legend.”

Arthur squeezed the hands within his. “I promise.” He looked up as he heard a great beating of wings, and saw the Great Dragon land with a roar.

“Merlin! What has happened?” The creature cried.

“Nothing more than the usual, Kilgharrah. Though I fear I will not survive this time. Promise me you will look after Camelot, and Arthur?”

“My word is my bond, young Warlock. This moment was written of long ago. It is only through your death that Arthur’s destiny will be completed.”

“But Arthur will fulfill his destiny?” Merlin asked. 

“Yes, young warlock, he will.”

Merlin bowed his head. “Thank you. The Last of the Dragonlords die with me, Kilgharrah. Live well, and raise Athiusa for me.”

“Athiusa!” Morgana gasped. “How do you know of him?”

Merlin smiled. “I am a Dragonlord, I both hatched and named him.” Then he turned to Arthur. “Tell Gaius I said farewell.” Arthur nodded, with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. “Hey, no man is worth your tears, remember, you clotpole?” Arthur laughed and nodded. Merlin turned to the Knights. “This is not your fault. Do not blame yourselves.”

“But, Merlin, it is our fault. We killed you!” Gawaine protested. 

“No, you didn’t. That was Morgause and Morgana. Blame them, not yourselves. Go and live well in my memory.” Gawaine nodded and turned away. Merlin’s breath was becoming labored, so Arthur reached down and held him up slgithly so as to make his breaths easier. “Arthur?” He gasped. “Promise me one more thing?”

“Anything!” Arthur said.

“Don’t get a bootlicker for a servant.” Arthur and the Knights chuckled, and Merlin smiled before taking one last deep breath in, and slowly exhaling it. The company watched as his chest rose and fell for the last time, and Arthur slowly reached up and closed his eyes. Then he turned to Morgana and Morgause.

“He was a brave man, who sacrificed all for his King and Land. We are taking his body back.” The tone was clear that there would be no argument. Slowly Morgause nodded.

“You may, now leave. We will fulfill our oath, and allow you to return to Camelot, but that does not mean we will not strike again.”

Arthur nodded. “I would expect nothing less from you.” His tone was hateful, and the glares leveled at the two women were just as hateful. The King stooped and picked up Merlin’s body, cradling it in his arms. “I shall never forgive the both of you for this.” With those last words, he turned and slowly left, the company of Knights trailing along behind him, and a dragon flying overhead.

 

* (Old English for Oh Dragon hear my plea and come to me in my hour of death)


End file.
